Across the Hall
by Miko Akako
Summary: AU. This isn't the life Jim thought he'd be living-a criminal record a mile long, a rejection from Starfleet, and paying his way as a sex worker. When Spock moves in across the hall, will Jim tell the truth,or build a relationship on lies? BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **Across the Hall  
><strong>Author:<strong> MikoAkako  
><strong>Beta: <strong>None  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None  
><strong>Word count: <strong>2,113  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything you recognize**.**

**A/N: **This is the expansion of chapter 17 of 'Searching for Heaven.' The two stories are in no way related, and you don't have to read that before you read this.

**A/N 2: **This story is currently being rewritten. It will be substantially different from before, so I recommend reading from the beginning even if you read the original version. The premise will the be the same, and I may end up stealing scenes from the original version.

There are several reasons I decided to redo this, but the primary reason is that the story was starting to head in a direction I hadn't originally intended.

Thank you so much for being patient with me. I hope you like this new version better - I know I do. And updates will be regular from now on. I thought I may be done with Star Trek, but I'm definitely not through yet. And regardless, this _will_ be finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

My life has never gone how I expected it too. Even before I was born the universe was conspiring against me. Sometimes I'm surprised I survived at all. It might have been better if I hadn't. Life would have been easier for my mother. Winona Kirk did the best she could. She wasn't home much, what with the cost of supporting two sons and a deadbeat husband, she had to take every mission Starfleet had to offer.

Of course, we should have been set for life with the hero payment Starfleet gave us for my father's 'sacrifice'. Only Frank could lose the entire sum in one stupid investment. Frank is one of those things the universe threw into my life for the sole purpose of fucking it up. In any other lifetime he and Winona would never have met. I was three, staying with my grandparents, when they got into an accident and wound up in the hospital. My mother happened to be in Los Angeles, just getting ready to head back into space when it happened, so she caught the first shuttle to Iowa. Frank was on that flight. They were married a month later. A month after that and she was back on a shuttle to Starfleet Academy and Frank picked up his first drink.

Most of my childhood is a blur from one injury to another. Despite what many think, Frank wasn't the cause of all of them or even most of them. I was good enough at hurting myself without his help. After I turned fourteen, I wasn't slow enough to get caught by him anymore. When I turned sixteen I started hanging out at the local bar. The bartenders knew I wasn't old enough, but were willing enough to turn a blind eye when someone else bought for me. I went home with a different person most nights, dreading the ones where I had to go back to Frank's. That's how I made it through high school and the first three years of college.

When I turned twenty-one I was tired of Riverside, tired of Frank but mostly just tired of life. I did what I had been doing since I was a child. I ran. I ran until I was out of money, and then I stopped. As fate would have it, I found myself in the last place I ever wanted to end up – Los Angeles. I hadn't been to Starfleet Academy since I was just a few months old, but it was a specter that hung over me for my entire life. It was the black hole that swallowed my mother from me and transformed her into the ghost of a woman who was oblivious to her abusive husband and the gun that murdered a father I never got to know. I tried to leave, but something inside me wanted to see this monster, to put an image to the thing that destroyed my life.

It defied my expectations. The buildings themselves were modern and the campus inviting and light instead of dark and dreary as it had been in my mind. I don't know how long I wandered around, but before I realized it the light was fading and I was sitting on a bench watching the cadets jogging back to their dorms in their red suits. I tried to ignore the feeling of desire, but I wanted to be one of them. For just a moment, I understood the lure. Everyone looked content, like they enjoyed belonging to something important. I needed that. I hadn't even realized how much I needed that. I made the decision to enroll as soon as the office opened the next day.

I never expected to be turned down by Starfleet. I was James Tiberius Kirk, son of George Kirk and Winona Kirk. If Starfleet had royalty, I would be their prince. Admiral Barnett, the man in charge of the school, knew my name before I introduced myself. He told me stories of my parents when they were all cadets together as he read through my files. And then he told me that even with my parents being who they were, Starfleet can't turn a blind eye to my record. Apparently, eighteen arrests in six months were considered excessive, even if they were all minor infractions and I was let out after one or two nights each time. He did strike a deal with me – last one year without any new infractions and they would reconsider my admission request.

It was another of those trials the universe threw at me, and I there was no way I would let it be the one to beat me. I wandered around the city aimlessly until I ended up outside a classy looking club with a neon green sign flashing 'now hiring' in the window. Alcohol and sex were the two things I knew about and judging by the quality of people entering and leaving Club Exotique, I was pretty sure they dealt in both.

It was a split second decision to enter the building, dressed in tattered jeans and a faded black shirt. I half expected one of the burly looking guards to toss me out on my ass for daring to even look at the place, let alone walk inside, but I made it through without attracting more than a passing glance. Once in, I was accosted by loud music, pulsing lights, and sweaty bodies. I pushed my way through the crowd, grinding with an Orion girl and a human male for a few minutes, enjoying the connection that dancing can provide two people.

The bartender glanced at me as if sizing me up. I took the time to examine him, too. He was cute, curly brown hair and a face that looked too young to serve alcohol, let alone drink it. When he spoke, understanding him was made more difficult by his heavy accent, Russian by the sound of it. I asked if they were hiring and he gestured to the Orion girl I'd danced with. She led me, hips swaying in time to the music, around the bar into a crowded office. There was a single desk, papers in bundles and clutters with no obvious organization system.

"I'm Gaila," The Orion said, shoving several piles of paper onto the floor and sitting up on the desk. I took the time to really look at her, since there hadn't been much time while we were dancing under the strobe lights. Her hair was a shocking red against her green skin, with unnaturally white teeth breaking out when she smiled. Her outfit was small, a silver band covering her breasts and groin and nothing else. Her legs went on forever, ending in heels that she shouldn't have been able to stand in, let alone dance.

"Jim," I said. "James Kirk."

"As in the son of George Kirk?" She must have seen my surprise, because she laughed. "I moonlight as a Starfleet cadet when I get bored of working here." I tried to picture her as one of the uptight cadets I'd seen on Starfleet campus earlier that day – had it just been that morning? – and failed. Her laughter was infectious, but it ended quickly.

"Guilty," I said, frowning. "But it's not something I advertise. I've got enough obvious daddy issues without adding in the whole hero thing."

"What're you doing looking for a job at Exotique?" The way she said it sounded like a genuine conversation, but it reminded me that her opinion might matter when it came to getting the job or not.

"Honestly? Starfleet wasn't impressed by my record with the cops, and now I have a year to kill in a city I've never been to before." She looked at me, no expression showing for several minutes. I felt her gaze scan me up and down, and stood a little taller – I had nothing to be ashamed of in my body. I met her eyes steadily, and she grinned broadly.

"Any other reason I should vouch for you?" I paused, considering. I liked my secrets, but there was nothing to gain by keeping anything from Gaila. Besides, something told me she'd find them all out in time anyway.

"I can speak most of the Federation languages. And half a dozen Earth languages," Her impressed look was worth it. I smirked. Even though I was generally considered a deadbeat, I could pick up languages like breathing. It had been that way my entire life. Riverside was a small town in the middle of nowhere, but the bar I lived at saw a surprising amount of aliens and over the years I'd managed to learn a few things.

"Impressive," She said, whistling. "Come get a drink with me." It didn't seem like a test, and I followed her out of the office, taking a seat at the far end of the bar while she grabbed a bottle of something I could see and two shot glasses. I lifted the glass to her, and then downed it quickly, regretting it as it burned my mouth and my throat, but I managed not to sputter too badly.

"What the hell is that stuff?" I asked when I could breathe again. She tossed her shot back, without so much as a wince I noticed, and slammed the glass down.

"Family recipe," She said, filling our glasses again.

"Tastes like shit." I said, downing the next shot. I was ready for it this time and managed nothing not to disgrace myself. I was already feeling slightly unbalanced; normally I was good for four or five shots of Bicardi 151 before I started seeing double. I lasted two more shots before I had to turn my glass over. Anymore and I wouldn't be able to make it home. As it was, standing wasn't looking like an option. To my relief, Gaila was also looking a little unsteady as she stood and grabbed my hand. I wasn't sure what the test was, but she announced I'd passed it.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. I was vaguely aware of accepting Gaila's offer to stay at her place and hazy memories of a limo driver and stairs. The vomiting was all too vivid, brought into focus by the fact that when I woke up my face was pressed against a tile floor and my mouth tasted like crap. Movement in the room prompted me to open my eyes. Gaila was just waking up, mumbling something in her language that had no direct translation into English and my brain was still too fucked up to understand anyway.

"Take this." She tossed me a bottle with no label and I took a sip of it. It tasted surprisingly good, like peppermint tea, and as I swallowed my head cleared and the pounding that was starting to build receded.

"Another family recipe?" I asked, pushing myself up and wiping my face off with the back of my hand and making sure I was still in once piece now that I didn't want to curl up and die.

"But I only share this one with the guys I like," She said, offering a hand that I took grateful. I was steady enough after a few seconds and I followed her out of the room into the living room. The room was a mass of PADDs and handwritten notes and clothes and dirty dishes, and Gaila was practically dancing to get through it all.

"So, what was that stuff you gave me last night?" I asked, picking my own way through the mess.

"Just testing your stamina," She called back over her shoulder.

"How'd I measure up?" I suddenly felt bad that I'd only lasted for three shots…or was it four?

"Better than anyone else," She said. "And you're in luck – we happen to have an opening. There are just a few rules, but I don't think you'll have any problem with them. Don't spend more than fifteen minutes with someone if they don't want to pay for the time. Don't drink more than one glass of alcohol a night. If they insist, dilute it. Any questions?"

"Got anything to celebrate with? I just got my first job." Gaila chuckled with me, digging through a pile on the floor and pulling out a bottle of whisky. She opened it, handing it to me. I took a mouthful, swallowing it and handing the bottle back to her.

"I think we're going to get along great, Jimmy." She said, clearing a spot for me on the couch as she sank down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know the changes aren't terribly drastic, but please let me know what you think of them. If you guys prefer the old version, I can put them back up and continue it that way. Just...let me know?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I completely forgot that people who have already reviewed won't be able to submit another review. (Thank you to those who PMed me to remind me of that!). So if you've already reviewed on the original version, you won't be able to review until Chapter 5. If you'd like to submit your opinion on the rewrite before then, feel free to send me a PM.

I'd intended this to be longer/sooner, but I have some excuses that I promise are valid (but are too personal to post here). So...until next week!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**

It didn't take long for my routine to become boring. I'd never stayed in one place for so long, and it was starting to chafe. San Francisco wasn't a terrible place – it was probably only because of its diversity that I was able to stick it out for six months. The first few months were the worst. A few times I nearly ran, packing my belongings in the old duffel bag that belonged to a dad I never met and making it as far as Sacramento before turning around.

Despite everything, the people who worked at Exotique became like family to me. Gaila and I got along from the moment we met. We were both immature and reckless, which should have been a recipe for disaster, but aside from a few more hangovers than normal, we didn't get in to much trouble. The Russian boy behind the counter introduced himself as Pavel Andreievich Chekov, which I never even bothered to try and pronounce. He was only seventeen, but he was already a junior at Starfleet. His boyfriend, a handsome oriental man named Hikaru Sulu – Sulu for short – could usually be seen hanging out in the corner of the bar. The two of them lived together just down the hall from where I lived with Gaila and were more than willing to put up with me.

The fifth and sixth members of our group were both Starfleet cadets. Nyota Uhura had been roommates with Gaila their first year at Starfleet. She was the exact opposite of Gaila, and as such, the two of us didn't get along. Of course, that might have had something to do with our first meeting, not that I remembered it. I did remember the bruises the morning before from where her friends had beat me up. In my defense, it had been three against one and I'd landed a few good punches (if Gaila was to be trusted) before getting knocked out.

Bones – Leonard McCoy – was another story entirely, and one I would never get tired of teasing him with. He'd already been off his ass drunk when he walked in to the bar, which was probably the only reason he approached me so confidently. I've sense learned that he's actually quite a prude. But that night he stormed in and walked right up and kissed me. Sure I was taken by surprise, but who was I to complain when a hot guy started playing tonsil hockey with me?

I didn't find out until later that Bones' wife dumped him because she thought he was gay. Of course, that was just code for 'I'm screwing someone else and I want you out of my life,' but Bones decided to see if her theory had any validity. It didn't. But he was so drunk he all but passed out in my arms and I took pity on him. I may have let him believe, when he woke up the next morning in my bed, that we did more than we actually did. It wasn't until he started talking about going to the clinic to get tested for STI's that I told him the truth.

Despite our rocky start – or perhaps because of it – we became good friends. Aside from Gaila, he was my best friend. Although I would never understand how he would rather study than go to the clubs. I did convince him to come to the party celebrating my ability to stay in one place for six months.

It was at Exotique, of course. Gaila had arranged the schedule so that she, Pavel and I had the night off. The man who owned the club was more interested in travelling than running his club, so he left most of it up to Gaila anyway. Unfortunately, everyone had class the day of the party, which meant I was left alone. I didn't even realize I'd packed my bags until I was walking out the door with it slung over my shoulder.

I knew this was going to be it – I couldn't cut it staying in one place for so long. I could avoid getting arrested anywhere and if, in six more months, I still wanted to join Starfleet I could always come back. I felt bad that I wouldn't get to say goodbye to everyone, but I knew Gaila would understand. How many nights had we talked about packing up and leaving? But I knew Gaila wouldn't actually do it. For all her words, she liked it in Starfleet. She wanted to go back to Orion some day, and Starfleet was the only way that would happen.

I was so caught up in my internal musings that I didn't see the other man until we collided. I didn't fall, but I lost my grip on the bag and it fell, the zipper giving way and spilling everything in the hall. "Shit!" I tried to shove everything in before my entire life was on display for this stranger to see, but the bag was broken.

"I'm sorry," The man set his own bag down and reached over to help me.

"Not your fault," I said, putting the last of it in the bag and holding the opening together so it would fall out again. I looked over at his own brand new bags. "You new to the building?"

"I am. I recently took up a teaching position at Starfleet." I stood up, keeping a tight hold on the bag so it couldn't spill out again. Somehow I had managed the entire conversation up until that point without ever really looking at the man, because when I did see him, I was looking at the most beautiful man – person – I had ever seen. His pointed ears and distinct eyebrows identified him instantly as a Vulcan. I had only seen one other Vulcan – they were one of the few species that didn't make their way through Riverside very often. There was something different between this Vulcan and the Vulcan from a few years ago, but I couldn't pinpoint it. "I take it from the personal positions in your bag that you are moving out?"

"Yeah – uh…no," I glanced back over my shoulder at the door I'd just locked. "I live in 209. You moving in to 208?" The woman who'd lived in 208 had moved out a few weeks ago. She hadn't interacted much with anyone, but Gaila heard she had moved to Florida or something. I had learned not to question how Gaila got her information, but so far she'd never been wrong.

"Yes." He said, picking up his bag effortlessly. "I have an appointment in an hour, so I must go. Goodbye."

"I'm Jim, by the way." I said as he started to walk away. He turned around, dipping his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Spock." He said.

"I'm having a party tonight. 9 o clock at Club Exotique. It's on the corner of Grifton and Hayes." The door closed, but I knew he heard me. I hoped he would show up, even if it meant explaining to Gaila how we'd met. Suddenly, staying in San Francisco didn't seem like so much of a hardship.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I completely forgot that people who have already reviewed won't be able to submit another review. (Thank you to those who PMed me to remind me of that!). So if you've already reviewed on the original version, you won't be able to review until Chapter 5. If you'd like to submit your opinion on the rewrite before then, feel free to send me a PM.

Also, I think some people are confused. This is still the same story as before even though the summary has changed. Nyota will still play the same role. Jim's relationships are the same. Just...better (I hope).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

I had every intention of getting to the club on time, but between running in to our new neighbor and unpacking all of my things so Gaila wouldn't notice anything, I lost track of the time. It wasn't until my phone rang at 9:30 that I realized what had happened. I picked up, holding the phone away from my ear. Even though it was a good foot away, I could still hear Gaila clearly.

"Get your ass down here, Jimmy! I went through the trouble of arranging this party and you better show up. Plus, the most gorgeous man in the world just showed up asking for you." The last wasn't shouted, but I still heard it clearly.

"I'm on my way," I said, hanging up before she could start yelling again. I love Gaila, but she has a set of lungs that put my mother's third boyfriend to shame. I threw on clean clothes that would pass Gaila's inspection and ran out the door as quickly as possible.

I jogged all the way to the club, making it in less than ten minutes. I was distracted outside the club by a few regulars, sliding them up to the front of the line and taking them in with me – connections were never a bad thing to have. I left them to go their own way once we got in, waving to Bones who was looking uncomfortable at a table alone. Four abandoned drinks at the same table gave me the clue to look out into the dance floor.

Sulu and Pavel were dancing together, oblivious to everyone around them. I watched them for a minute before finding Gaila. She was grinding against two men, but when she saw me she slipped away. I searched the crowd for Spock, but he was missing. As was Nyota. I didn't get a chance to think anything about it before Gaila reached me.

"You're late, sweetie," She said, grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me along with her. Along the way, I grabbed a drink from one of the waiters, downing it in one gulp, relishing in the burn.

Few people can dance like Gaila. The way she moves her hips would drive anyone crazy and the way she draped herself over her partner was reminiscent of some kind of feline. Despite what our friends thought, we'd never actually slept together. Adding sex to friendship was never good, in my personal opinion. Plus, I honestly wasn't sure I could handle her, not that I would admit that to anyone.

"Who was that hot guy?" Gaila asked, shouting over the music.

"New neighbor," I said. "Where is he, anyway?"

"With Nyota." Her words confirmed what I'd already suspected, but that didn't make it any easier. I didn't know why it bothered me so much – Spock was nothing to me except a neighbor. He was free to go home with whoever he wants. And yet I suddenly felt a need to get very, very drunk.

Between my fourth and fifth drink, I stumbled over to Bones and dragged him out to dance. Between the two of us, Gaila and me, we managed to get him to loosen up. Eventually we made our way over to Sulu and Pavel. It was nice to lose ourselves in the music and just forget about the world.

All good things had to end, though I don't remember much in particular until I woke up in the morning, curled up on the couch. I had a headache, a reminder from the night before, but I hadn't drunk anything too strong so I didn't feel the need to run to the bathroom. That was probably good, because from the sound of heaving coming from behind the closed door, the room was already occupied.

"Jimmy. Go to the store and get coffee. And something to eat. And some vodka to put in the coffee." She was draped across the kitchen table, lying on her back with her arms splayed to the side.

"You want anything, Bones?" I called, knocking on the bathroom door. He mumbled something incoherent, which I took to mean he didn't want anything.

There was a small convenience store just around the corner, owned by the Laffertys, a nice couple who took it upon themselves to sell me one of everything in the store every time I walked in. They had moved from the midwest, just like me, though they were from Chicago and had never been to Riverside, and decided that meant we were practically relatives.

"Good morning, Jim!" Mrs. Lafferty was behind the counter, smiling broadly.

"Morning, Mrs. Lafferty." I whistled a tune as I walked past, tossing items in to the basket I'd grabbed at the door. After so many months, I knew exactly what Gaila liked to eat after a hangover – anything that was made up of more sugar than nutrients. Her favorite were Reeses, but she also like snickerdoodle cookies. I loaded up on both.

"Is Gaila sick again?" The woman asked, clicking her tongue sympathetically when I told her that she was. "She really should see a doctor you know."

"I'll tell her you said so," I said. "Have a good day!"

On the way back to the apartment, I decided to stop in at the mail boxes. Neither Gaila nor I were good at checking them – anything important was sent directly to our PADDs, but bills and other unimportant letters were sent to the mailbox. I turned around, rifling through them when I ran in to someone solid. I recognized his smell, some spice that must be Vulcan, before I looked up at him.

"Jim?" He took a step back, his face an emotionless mask. I was used to reading body language, so his absolute lack was unnerving. I decided to ignore it and not let myself be put off.

"Spock! Sorry I was late last night. I heard you stopped by." I would not ask about Nyota. I would not ask about Nyota.

"I am sorry I missed you." I couldn't tell if he was just being polite, or if he really had wanted to see me. "However, Nyota mentioned she intercepted a transmission and needed help decoding it. I escorted her back to Starfleet Academy and assisted her."

"You fell for that line?" I asked, scoffing. At his puzzled expression I chuckled. "She was hitting on you, Spock. How long have you been on Earth, anyway?"

"I attended the traditional four year course at the academy, and I spent six years as Science Officer of the USS Hilbert."

"So you're not new, then," I said, not bothering to tell him the question was rhetorical. "Well, don't fall for it again – Nyota's what's known as a man-eater."

"I do not believe you are referring to her diet." He said, cocking an eyebrow. I chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder and ignoring the way he stiffened up. I started walking in the direction of the stairs and he kept up with me.

"Just take this friendly advice – Nyota Uhura is nothing but trouble." I was about to say something else when Gaila opened the door to our apartment, grabbing me by the arm and hauling me sideways.

"Hurry up, Jimmy," She whined. She turned to Spock and flashed him a smile. "Thanks for returning him, Spock. I'm sure I'll see you around, since we're neighbors. But I need to bring Jimmy home. He's going to make me breakfast."

I wasn't given a chance to protest, because she shoved me towards the apartment. I stumbled over my feet, glaring at her. She returned the glare just as fiercely and I relented. Getting on Gaila's bad side so early in the morning was never a good idea.

"Remember what I said, Spock." He nodded, cocking an eyebrow.

"Farewell, Jim."

Gaila's hand on my back guided me in to the apartment. She closed the door after us, giving me a pointed look which I ignored. Bones was groaning on the couch, glaring at a cup in front of him as if it had personally offended him. I recognized the hangover cure Gaila had given me that first night.

"You should drink that, Bones. It really works." He sat up, holding his head and scowling. Of course, that wasn't an unusual expression, but the frown lines seemed to be deeper this morning.

"I'm a doctor, Jim. It's not safe to go around drinking strange concoctions."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He reached for the cup just as I walked in to the kitchen and I smirked. Gaila didn't give the stuff to just anyone, and even though I'd asked for the recipe she still wasn't willing to part with it. She would have been rich if she sold it. The taste wasn't great, but it sure beat a hypo to the neck. At least in my opinion.

"So what was that with Spock?" Gaila asked, jumping up and sitting on the counter and swinging her feet. I opened the packages I'd got at the store, pulling down a plate.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't try to lie to me, Jimmy." She said firmly. "He was obviously in to Nyota. I know you don't like her, but you have to admit defeat some times."

"I have no idea what you mean, Gaila. He's our neighbor. I was being neighborly." We both knew it was a lie, but she also knew that I wouldn't answer any of her questions. When I shoved a plate at her and put a mug in her hands, she dropped the subject.

"So, what did you think of that Deltan who asked for my number?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I completely forgot that people who have already reviewed won't be able to submit another review. (Thank you to those who PMed me to remind me of that!). So if you've already reviewed on the original version, you won't be able to review until Chapter 5. If you'd like to submit your opinion on the rewrite before then, feel free to send me a PM.

My computer is still broken, but I can kind of use it. It's too complicated to explain, but I'm going to do my best to get regular updates again. And hope that there's a miracle and I get a new laptop for Christmas so I can avoid the pounding headache that comes from using this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**

I decided to file Gaila's advice under helpful but unnecessary. While she was one of the few people's whose opinion I would consider, she had barely met Spock, and somehow she didn't see that Nyota was completely wrong for him. I knew if I told her that, she would ask for a more concrete answer than 'because I said so' and I didn't have one for her. All I knew is that the thought of Spock and Gaila together made me sick.

She started making up excuses to come around the apartment, easily transitioning from visiting Gaila to visiting Spock. Soon she didn't bother even stopping in to see Gaila at all, but I heard her knock on Spock's door at least three times a week.

The thought of them together sickened me so much that I started spending more and more time at work. I'd never been one to turn down extra shifts when they were offered, but I hadn't ever sought them out before. Thankfully it was winter and the tourist season was well under way. There was never a shortage of customers, and I don't mind dealing with the newcomers.

I was in the back room, changing into a suit – who was I to question someone's fetish? – when Gaila walked in. I hadn't seen much of her – she was doing some training course at the Academy that took up most of her time. "Hey Jimmy. Do you still live with me, or should I find a new roommate? You know how I hate having to train someone new."

"Very funny," I said with a dry laugh. "I was just home…" Now that she brought it up, it had been a while since I spent any length of time at the apartment. "I've been spending time with Bones. He gets lonely without company."

"Nice try." She stripped out of her cadet uniform and walked over to the closet. "But Leonard mentioned today he hasn't seen you in a week."

I tried to remember the last time I'd been to see Leonard. Surely it hadn't been that long? I grinned sheepishly. "I guess I've been working a little more than normal."

"Does this have anything to do with a certain Vulcan neighbor?"

"No." I shut down. I wasn't going to talk to her about Spock. I didn't want to talk to anyone about Spock.

"Because he asked about you too." I tried to cover up the eager look, but Gaila wouldn't be fooled. "Ha! I knew it."

"What?"

"Don't you want to know what he said?" She asked. I refused to rise to the bait, rolling my eyes at her and pulling on the suit jacket. She walked over and took over the buttons for me, looking up at me through her lashes until I was forced to answer.

"Fine. What did he say?"

"Does it matter? You don't care." She grinned cheekily and pulled away from her.

"I don't," I confirmed. "I have a client waiting now, if you don't mind."

It was hard to get Gaila's teasing words out of my mind, but by the time I made it to the room where the client was waiting I managed to push aside all thoughts of Spock to a far corner of my mind. It's always been better if I detach for this part of my job. Not that I'm ashamed of my job, but because I don't want to combine my job with my life.

Gaila was in the front when I finished and showered, and I decided to slip out the back to avoid her. I knew she wouldn't let the Spock thing go, and it was already getting old. I was attracted to him, there would be no point in denying that. But I doubted Spock would be interested in casual sex and I wasn't exactly the boyfriend type. Not that I even knew if he was into guys, though unlike a few hundred years ago it's pretty rare for someone to restrict themselves to one gender. Of course, I don't know many Vulcans.

It wasn't until I got back in to the apartment that I realized exactly how long it had been since the last time. Gaila must have cleaned, because the plate I'd left at the table was put away, and I was pretty sure I'd left a pair of shorts draped across the back of the chair that were no longer there. I made a beeline for my room – at least everything in _there_ was the same – and passed out before I hit the bed.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, the sunlight was just peeking in through my open window. I'd gotten home somewhere around nine at night, so I'd slept all night. From the angle of the sun, I guessed it was probably around six in the morning. While I can sleep through almost anything, once I'm awake, I'm up for good.<p>

I tossed on a pair of pants and a hoodie and padded out into the kitchen. I heard the sounds of Gaila's rhythmic breathing from her room which meant she was asleep. She never woke up before noon if she didn't have to, and I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to her anyway. Instead, I pulled on a pair of sneakers and opened the door to the apartment.

This early the sun wasn't up enough to start to warm up the night chill and I could see my breath as soon as I stepped out of the building. It had been too long since I'd last gone jogging, but there was a serenity in it as I fell into stride.

The park was already busy. I nodded to several other joggers, but for the most part I was focused on my own thoughts. There were several paths around the park and I chose the longest one. I had a lot to think about.

The first and most obvious was Spock. I wasn't in love with him, that I knew for certain. I thought about him more than I'd thought about anyone in a long time, but I didn't know him. The sight of him with Gaila made me physically ill, but then it had been like that with other people and a quickie in the bathroom usually took care of that.

Besides, I was finally getting my life on track. After screwing around for so long, both literally and figuratively, I was going to do something positive. I wasn't naive enough to think joining Starfleet would solve everything, but it was a step in the right direction. The past months were enough to convince me of that. The friends I'd made – Gaila, Bones, Pavel, Sulu, even Nyota – were enough to convince me of that. For the first time I felt like I was part of a family.

Before I realized it, I was back at the park entrance. I decided to take one of the shorter loops as a cool down. There was a deep satisfaction in exercising, and endorphin rush that was impossible to get anywhere else and I wanted to make it last as long as possible before getting back to my life.

It was after seven when I made it back to the apartment, and people were just starting to stir. Several of my neighbors made jokes about thinking I'd died or moved away, and I just laughed. I liked people noticing me, even just in passing. I'd never lived anywhere long enough before for that to happen – hell, I hadn't even realized it was happening here.I was so distracted by this new revelation that I didn't see Spock until we nearly collided once again.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," I said with a cheeky smile. He looked at me blankly for a moment before the corner of his lip twitched. It wasn't a smile, but I figured it was as close as he could get. I refused to acknowledge the pounding in my chest it elicited.

"Perhaps you should pay better attention to your surroundings," He suggested.

"Good morning to you too, Spock. I'm great. How are you?"

"I did not – " He raised an eyebrow. "Ah. You are implying I should have chosen a more appropriate greeting."

"Not at all," I said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You have not been to your apartment for several days," He said. I was surprised he had noticed but shrugged it off. He probably just had a freaky memory. "Have you been out of town?"

"Working." I said. He nodded.

"I must get to Starfleet. I have a morning class."

"I know." I knew his whole schedule, but then I realized how creepy that would sound. "I mean, I figured."

"Right. Goodbye, Jim." He nodded tightly and started to walk.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned back. I wasn't sure why I'd asked him to stop, but since he did, I needed to think of something quickly. "Uh…I'm having a few people over for dinner tonight if you'd like to come."

"What time?" I was a little surprised he hadn't turned me down, but I didn't let that throw me off.

"Seven thirty."

"Very well. I will see you tonight. Assuming you show up." If it wasn't for the nearly imperceptible tightening of his lips and narrowing of his eyes I would have thought it was an insult, but I recognized it as a joke. He was gone before I could say anything back.

Now I needed to go to the store to get food. And invite other people.


End file.
